Typically, carrier stock with individual container-receiving apertures for machine application to substantially identical containers is formed, as by diecutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material, such as low density polyethylene. An example of such carrier stock is disclosed in Weaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,117.
Various attempts have been made to provide such carrier stock with tear-open capability. An example of particular interest is disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,989.
As disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,989, outer band segments of such carrier stock are formed with tear-open tabs, which extend from outer band segments. A slit, which is associated with each tab, extends at an acute angle to a line drawn to a base of such tab. An arrow is impressed on each tab so as to indicate, to a user, in which direction to pull such tab so as to sever the outer segment formed with such tab. In actual experience with such stock, it has been found that if the user pulls in a wrong direction there is some risk of failure due to a tab being torn away without the outer segment being torn through, or due to the outer segment exhibiting excessive resistance to being torn through.
A recent example of an attempt to provide carrier stock with tear-open capability is disclosed in Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,020. Older examples are disclosed in Poupitch U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,169, Rapata U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,602, Poupitch U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,651, Owen U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,790, and Braun et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,337.
There has remained a need, to which this invention is addressed, for improved carrier stock with tear-open capability.